Kidnapped
by alleymills3100
Summary: When raven is found to be beastboy's weakness by the Brotherhood of Evil she is kidnapped, leaving Beastboy to his inner demons and fear of losing soemone he loves again...wait LOVES! oh yes and he has to face his feelings for raven while looking forher


_**kidnapped**_

_Down a long hallway in a T shaped tower a young woman sat on a blue satin covered bed reading an old book full of spells in languages that few could ever hope to comprehend. Let me introduce raven, an emphatic young woman with power deriving from dark magic that was inherited from her father, the devil himself, driven by emotion she must always remain calm or risk losing herself to her own magic. Sadly she has temper issues. Raven's worst enemy is her father and inner demon her emotion called rage; she's never been on any team before the Titans. Oh yes! I believe I'm rambling. Now let us commence with the tale of raven and her greatest ordeal yet._

'_Beep, beep, beep'_ the alarm went off inside Titan's tower. Raven looked up from her book and rolled her eyes. _'as always, whenever my book becomes interesting villain decide to wreak havoc on the city' _she looked down at her now closed book laying innocently on her lap _'oh well'_ she set her book beside her pulling up her hood_'here we go again_**' **she left the room.

'_Beep, beep, beep'_ a hand slapped the alarm clock harshly. The bump under the thick green blanket moaned and rolled over. _'Beep, beep, beep' _the hand slapped the alarm clock off the table and into the wall successfully breaking it. The beeping continued. A green face peeked up over the blanket at the pile of pieces ,that was once a clock, on his floor. His face twisted in confusion as he snuggled back up in the blanket. His eyes pooped open and a look of realization passed his face _'the tower alarm!'_the green boy shot up in bed successfully hitting his head on the ceiling and falling from the top bunk he stood quickly glancing back before wondering **"how did I get on the top?"** he shrugged idly. Quickly remembering why he fell, the boy sprung out the door into the hall.

_Meet Beastboy due to not yet known circumstances he's green. Those same circumstances also gave him his powers, this particular boy can change into any animal, which includes dinosaurs. He is the team joker, a kind-hearted, happy-go-lucky kid, who rarely gets angry unless threatened. His worst enemy is the brotherhood of evil; he was on the doom patrol before he met the Teen Titans._

Raven sprinted down the hallway toward the common room, now, normally she would just phase there and save time but, for some reason she felt the need to just run there instead. _'One more hall'_raven turned the last corner the door was in her sights. _'Bam' _she saw a green blur and then the ceiling. she could feel a weight on her and mumbled words **"sorry",** was the only one she could make out, she looked up only to find beastboy sprawled awkwardly across her body. _'Swoosh' _the door to the common room opened, there stood Cyborg.

_Cyborg is the second in command for the Teen Titans. He is like the big brother in the group; he is a kind soul who gives wonderful advice. He is serious as he needs to be but when it's not needed he is about as fun to be around as beastboy, who by the way IS his best friend. Cyborg love pizza, video games, and meat, meat, meat…. His worst enemy is brother blood, the headmaster of Hive Academy for villains; he became a Cyborg after a car accident that put him into surgery. He was not a superhero until two weeks before he became a Teen Titan._

Cyborg burst into a cheesy grin that just **told** beastboy and raven he would hang this over their head forever. **"Hey BB, Raeeeeeeeeeeee"**he drew out annoyingly long making the vain in Raven's head trob **"its raven"** she corrected glaring at him **"I knew it would happen this week! Robin sooooo owes me $10"** Cyborg bragged**. ****"Nothing happened"**beastboy insisted. Cyborg nodded noticing beastboy had still yet to untangle himself from their dark female teammate. **"He bumped into me, nothing more****"** Cyborg looked a tad disappointed but what confused raven was the fact that his eyes still twinkled mischievously. **"Well then, you might wanna take care of that BB"**

Beastboy followed Cyborg's gaze to see what he had been pointing at only to find to his embarrassment that in his shock at the alarm waking him he had sprinted from the room in nothing more than his boxers. His face went scarlet, and for a little green guy, that said a lot. Raven laid there watching Beastboy blush only further interesting her in what was embarrassing enough to make him a living Christmas tree; no longer able to contain her curiosity she asked a question she knew she would regret **"what's wrong?"**

Reality hit beastboy like cinderblock on a bad day; he was laying on top of raven, the girl he has a crush on, barely dressed, with his best friend watching. He hopped up like a kangaroo, springing down the hall like fire was lapping at his heels Cyborg's laughter chaffing at his every nerve. Raven watched his figure disappear around the corner. She giggled slightly at the illustration on his boxers that had said 'when pigs fly' and had little pigs with wings all over them. **"That's my Beastboy"**she whispered adoringly imeediently catching herself _'why did I call him MY beastboy, he's not mine and I wouldn't want him to be either.'_ She notice vaugly her face turning red before she tried to calm her mind.

"**Raven could you put me down PLEASE!"** Cyborg squeaked. Raven looked up to find Cyborg pressed up against the hall ceiling. Raven cocked her head to the side smirking cruelly at him** "why you look comfy to me."**Cyborg let his mouth drop _'is she teasing me, this cannot be good?'_ raven let her power surround a piece of the metal plated wall bending it to hold him to the ceiling **"that'll teach you"**she bit out angrily she took off through the door **"raven I'm sorr…."** She let the door shut behind her, she had known what he was going to say but, honestly she wanted to let herself stay angry so she wouldn't become embarrassed, she just didn't feel like she could control herself well after 'it'. She looked up, she knew she'd like what she heard next even less, Robin was storming her way and he looked furious.

_Meet Robin the leader of the Teen Titans__. __He is a very serious young man, who is a constant driver of the team to keep going, he is in short their 'glue'. He enjoys too at times playing video game with beastboy and Cyborg, but spends most of his time training or looking for Slade, the strongest villain he's ever fought to date he's tough on his team but a very loyal and good friend. Robin was batman's sidekick before he left and founded the Teen Titans._

"**raven!"** robin yelled furiously **"the alarm went off ten minutes ago, what are you thinking we've left mumbo to terrorize the city, if any other villains see this it will cause an uproar!"** he glared at raven, practically hyperventilating. **"Where is everyone?"** raven looked up calmly knowing he'd finished his tirade for the moment. **"For starters"**she began**"Starfire is feeding silky, if you wanna pull her away, be my guest."** Robin's eyes widened in fear he would never admit to, he could remember the last time he tried to pull Starfire away from feeding silky. Silky had eaten him and Starfire had to pull him out of the alien creature. Robin shuddered involuntarily.

"**What about Beastboy?"**he asked hoping to change the subject and locate another of his missing friends. **", trying to become decent."** Raven replied with a creeping blush, Robin cocked and eyebrow but knew better than to tease her; the toaster had blown up last time. **"And Cyborg?"**he finished. Raven sent an evil grin that froze his very core **"he's ****hanging around****"** robin decided it best to leave it at that and wait, so in the meantime he would try to get raven to talk to him about the mysterious incident with beastboy, hoping to pass the time he took a deep breath and inquired.

Beastboy walked steadily down the hall his face in blush-covered grimace, looking much like a red and green Christmas ornament. He was still embarrassed from his run-in with Raven and was honestly in no rush to get to the common room knowing quite well Cyborg would tease him mercilessly about his attire or lack there of and he for one was not at all looking forward to it. He paused in front of the door to the common room. His legs felt like they were weighed down with lead, he could hear yelling on the other side of the door, no doubt lingered that it was Robin. **"I've gotta face the music sometime"** he sighed **"here goes nothing****"** he pushed open the door, shutting his eyes, expecting the worst.

Starfire sat on the couch beside Cyborg and Raven, who was sipping on a cup of hot steaming tea as Robin stood yelling at them angrily **"glad to see you chose to join us Beastboy**" Robin seethed in fury. **"But as sad as I am to inform you….THE POLICE CAUGHT MUMBO!"** beastboy let his eyes trail to the ground; he knew he had taken his time returning to save himself some embarrassment. He also knew that it was his fault that the city was left undefended. Robin turned on the news _"for the first time since their formation the Teen Titans did not save the city, is this going to become a trend? And what do we need to do to protect ourselves if it does? This and more on your five o' clock news"_ Robin turned off the news turning to glare at Beastboy**"do you see what you've done. The city is starting not to trust us, they don't know what to think let alone do." **Beastboy was immediently defensive _'why is this all my fault, don't see you jumping to help!'_ he thought angrily **"robin it's one time shouldn't this city have far more faith in us, we'vebeen protecting them for almost a year, and besides this is a good thing now they ca n take better care to prtect themselves instead of always thinking we'll save them."** **"ARE YOU STUPID,This whole incident is already out to the public view did you even think enough to realize any villain planning to escape is going to break out now that they think we're slacking!."** Robin continued screaming **"thanks to you this city is now in danger up to it EYEBALLS!"** Robin was in a rage to say the least, raven began to reach out to stop him but Cyborg put her hand down shaking his head no. Starfire placed her hand on robin's shoulder instead pointing to beastboy who held his head down, his body was filled with tremors, his fists were clenching and unclenching, and his face remained scrunched up in emotional pain. **"Friend robin, please….."** Starfire pleaded with him to go easier on their young green teammate.

Robin looked in guilt at his usually happy friend, he was the youngest and most naïve of the group, and to see him so upset JUST over what robin had said was odd for him. It was only logic to know he was mentally berating himself too.**"I'll go easy on you in punishment considering, this is the first offence"** Robin said in a soothing voice. Beastboy looked up at him his face falling to shock; Robin was never like this, he didn't give out punishment for making mistakes. The other Titans looked on in shock as well **"you will have double training for two weeks and I will be timing you as well, you WILL move faster."** Raven's face contorted in fury as the words left his mouth. Random objects in the room lifted and began to fly around in a circle.

"**Hold it right there Robin,"** she yelled **"that's not fair and you know it!"** all the other titans had been thinking the exact same thing; the only difference is that raven had actually said something. Beastboy threw his head up looking amazedly at the last person he thought would defend him from this. He stared intently at her face for any sign she was going to speak**. "Robin, it's not just HIS fault"** Beastboy couldn't fight the small smile that spread through his continence, her name simply rolled off his tongue before he could stop it **"Raven"**

Beastboy's mouth hung slack in nothing less than earth shattering shock, he watched her brush past Robin like it was nothing **"you know he's not the only one to blame"** robin face was contorted into a look of shock almost as if he had just been slapped in the face. Starfire happened to find that quite comical and giggled while Cyborg just cocked an eyebrow in a very raven fashion and let his mouth work into a triumphant grin.

"**if you had wanted you could've help Cyborg down instead of getting mad at Starfire for 'taking so long to help a 'needy' comrade'"** Raven was beginning to get angry at him **"you could've gone on your own knowing we would follow you or even gone to find beastboy yourself…..no, you paced back and forth waiting for us and then scolded us like dogs because we didn't meet your standard"** she now stood dangerously close to his face, glaring with a passion into his core** " we are NOT your pets, we are your TEAM and as team LEADER you should understand us and try to help improve us!**" she yelled the objects in mid-flight coming closer; barely missing Cyborg and Starfire who stood to the side.

"**I am trying to improve him!"** robin defended. **"NO"** raven yelled **"you're trying to punish him for bruising your oh-so-delicate ego! The city can think what it wants; we are a team and we made a promise to protect each other long before we made a promise to protect the city"** robin was taken aback for a moment as he began to dwell on this **"I'm part of this team and even more part of this family so you need to learn to suck it up and look past your overly-inflated ego or you'll never see what's important"**

With that said raven let the random objects drop; a few breaking along the way before she stormed out of the room. As soon as the door shut behind she began to slow her pace to a sullen drag**. **She nearly stopped body was sagging and her feet were shuffling, raven felt like all her energy had been stolen from her as she let her head fall and began mummbling**"Stupid robin, stupid villains, stupid team, stupid beastboy…."****"Hey, I object to that last one!"** a voice called behind her. Raven spun around in a flash, her vision spinning for a moment. Once her surroundings were back in focus Raven steadied herself to glare at the same green boy she had been mentally admonishing only seconds ago.

"**Beastboy, why did you follow me?"** she angrily demanded. Beastboy waved a hand in defense**"whoa, hold the phone!"** raven was confused as he pointed down, her gaze followed his finger trailing down to discover their hands interlocked _'when did I do that!'_ She quickly released him from her death grip and turned away the blush on her face more than enough to prove she was embarrassed at the notion

"**I wasn't about to risk your wrath just to inform you that you were pulling my arm out of its socket"** beastboy teased rubbing his damaged shoulder. Raven looked back at him grimacing but it quickly fell as she began studying him carefully not wanting to overlook anything; time was seemingly standing still, for her that is; in real life she had been staring at beastboy for a good three minutes. **"Like what you see?"** beastboy flirted surprising raven, a cat-like grin forming on his face.

'_Boom!'_ **"Eeeeeppppp!"** robin jumped a few feet back as the toaster that had been sitting innocently on the counter only a few moments ago exploded into a million little pieces causing a rumble to echo through the tower. Cyborg and Starfire ran into the kitchen hurriedly **"robin! Are you unharmed!"** Starfire yelled concernedly checking her comrade *chough crush chough* over **"dude, what happened?"** Cyborg inquired quizzically. Robin merely pointed over his shoulder to where the toaster had once been sitting. **"Again?"** Cyborg yelled as he rolled his eyes as if it were the most natural thing in the world. **"That's the fifth one this month; can't you have a talk with Raven about this? Toasters are not easy to make."** Robin nodded beginning to stride toward the exit that led to a hallway when the tower alarm sounded out loudly.

Beastboy laughed loudly **"you like me, you la la like me"** Raven's face was nothing more than brilliant shades of red **"no I don't!"** she yelled turning away in a huff. Beastboy's Cheshire cat grin widened into a full show of sharp shark teeth **"now, now, dear raven, don't be mad because I caught you checking me out."****"I wasn't checking you out!" **she protesting turning back to face him only to find him close enough to her face to feel his breath on her face _'mint?, why does his breath smell like mint?...and why do I care?'_raven asked herself mentally, losing track of the fact that the subject of her thought was mere centimeters away from stealing her first kiss. Beastboy felt like his legs were made of very flimsy rubber and if raven stared at him much longer they would melt from beneath him, their breath mingled together as they unknowingly tilted their faces closer to each other the disatance between their lips closing quickly.

'_Beep, beep, beep'_ the alarm rang loudly startling beastboy and raven out of their stupor. Stumbling a few feet away from each other they nervously blushed and looked away. **"Come on, we should go"** Beastboy encouraged smiling at her, his hand reached out to take her own. Raven looked away from him her mind caught up in momentary shame _'I almost kissed him, why…do I …like him?'_ lifting her hood she walked past him; not bothering to look at him. **"back off, or I'll throw you out the first window we come across" **Beastboy felt his heart clenching at the sign of hostility from her _'so close but so far, how can we be this distant when she's always around Me.?'_

Raven stopped for a moment an immense feeling of sorrow laced in with confusion clouded her senses, she knew the source without looking; she had ignored Beastboy's kindness and retreated into her shell and now he was upset. Sighing she looked at him, his head stayed low. Finally having enough she turned around and gave him an almost nonexistent smile **"are you coming?"** his head shot up so quickly she was afraid he would disconnect it**. ****"yah!"** he yelled running up beside her and grabbing her hand before taking off running toward the common room. All raven could do was hold on for dear life and be dragged down the hallway by and anxious beastboy. Their hands as tightly intertwined as their destinies.

Robin stood in front of the tall computer system, bolted tightly to the wall, glaring with all the might he could manage; a headache was already forming from trying to see through angrily scrunched eyes**. ****"Slade….."** he growled, dragging out the word giving it and almost gravelly sound. Cyborg decided this a good time to burst in yelling **"dude! What's going' down?"** robin paid no mind to his loud mechanical friend **"robin what has happened?"** Starfire asked kindly, repeating Cyborg's question gently. Robin acknowledged her coldly still not answering; frankly he was still mad at Raven's outburst earlier **"Slade's back I see****." **A voice said in serious tone. Beastboy had made the statement from behind Cyborg as he walked in with Raven. She conveniently decided to stand behind Robin, her eyes running him through with blades as he shivered at her fury. Beastboy grinned as robin tried to inconspicuously inch away from the seething empath. **"My, my, robin you act like I will decapitate you in an instant if you are close too me….." **raven chastised humorously a sadistic smirk evident on her face. The plasma screen of the computer system busted into pieces as raven looked at it.

In an instant, pieces of broken glass surrounded by dark energy flew at high speed toward Robin. His face was fearful as the glass stopped mere millimeters from drawing blood and dropped helplessly to the floor.**"Don't worry."**Raven comforted **"I'm not angry"** with that she turned and strode out of the room her smirk never once leaving her face. **"Great! Now I have to fix that!"** Cyborg whined loudly. 'Ding' a piece of glass embedded in the wall next to him 'They never learn' Beastboy thought merely shaking his head as he ran after Raven **"Hey! Wait up!"**

The Teen Titans, aside from Robin who **insisted **on taking the R-cycle, piled in to the T-car as they drove toward the crime scene. Slade had apparently decided to use his new weapon, a flame engulfed halberd, to destroy the city and now the Titans had to take him down. Raven sat beside Beastboy in the backseat of the car while Starfire and Cyborg took the front seats, Cyborg was, of course, driving (seeing as he never lets anyone else drive his "baby") **"hey Raven?"** Beastboy said vying for her attention, Raven looked at him about to answer to his call when she noticed his head was down which was rather odd for the normally giddy shape shifter **"what?"** she replied cautiously. Beastboy looked down twiddling with his thumbs nervously he opened his mouth and began to stutter a word but stopped and went back to twiddling his thumbs. Cyborg glanced worriedly in the rearview mirror at his best friend _'it's not like him to be nervous….at least not like that..."_ Starfire was also watching as Beastboy fumbled for words **"spit it out!"** Raven yelled loudly, annoyed and irritated at his nervousness **"I want you do a mind-connecty thingy"** he said softly, almost whispering. Raven was taken back for a moment _'if he left out the –y at the end of each word he might have said that half right' _Cyborg thought snickering **"what?"** raven asked in disbelief **"I want us to be able to read each other's minds"** he repeated louder.

Raven cleared hr throat before softly speaking **"Beastboy…****WE CAN'T EVEN HAVE A CONVERSATION THAT DOESN'T END WITH EITHER, SOMETHING BREAKING OR YOU BEING THROWN OUT A WINDOW****….WHY WOULD I WANT YOU IN MY HEAD?"** she finished angrily. Beastboy had his hair covering his eyes** "I just thought…"** he whispered. Raven drew back as she looked him over; he looked so defeated, like a kicked puppy apparently it meant something to him. **"Thought what?"** she asked gentler seeing as she felt kind of bad for yelling at him. She still thought the idea was stupid but she also wanted to know why he asked in the first place that wasn't something he normally thought of (trust me she knows *wink* she reads his mind A LOT, she didn't know many other people who had to think 'breath in, breath out' every few minutes)

"**I thought it might be nice just to…talk"** he said in a low voice almost to the point of sounding slightly scared **"I mean truthfully, we can't lie to our minds….so…..maybe we could understand better why we don't get along well like we do with the others"** he finished. Raven looked him over _'is this the same Beastboy who kept action figures of the team in his room?...he was very mature right then'_ **"as nicely worded that was I still refuse to let you in my head or anywhere near me…"** Beastboy's head fell low and tugged softly at raven's heartstrings causing her to reluctantly finish saying **"for more than 2 days."** Beastboy's head shot back up as quickly as it fell down **"really!"**

Raven nodded mutely **"but I retain the power to disconnect our minds if I see fit to." **Beastboy nodded **"I agree"** he smiled and put out his hand to shake her hand to seal the deal. Raven stared in amazement at the gesture _'when did he grow up so much?' _instead of shaking his hand she grasped it and placed it on her forehead as she reflected the act by touching his forehead. A dim blue glow filled up the T-car as the minds of the green shape shifter and the grey empath connected together; knowledge and thought collided in imaginations so utterly different yin and yang would be jealous

The T-car stopped at the scene of the crime to find Slade standing in the middle of the wreckage waiting with a (if you could see in underneath his mask) grin. Robin jumped off the R-cycle letting it slide across the pavement, ripping off paint and scratching metal, leaving only sparks in its wake, before throwing his helmet the same direction **"Slade….." **he ground out **"YO!"** Cyborg screeched loudly **"you realize I'm not fixing that!"** Robin paid him no mind as he continued to glare _'here comes_ _Slade's crappy opening that has SOMETHING to do with robin being his apprentice'_ Raven thought in a knowing tone **"so you finally made it my apprentice….you kept me waiting"** Slade mocked in sly tone _'check'_ Beastboy replied in thought. Raven face fell shocked for a moment as it dawned on her she had forgotten she and Beastboy were connected through their minds

Deciding to indulge him in his little mind game she continued _'Robin oh-so-valiantly denies it'_ **"I was NEVER your apprentice**!" _'Check'_ _'Slade makes another comeback to tick Robin off' _**"oh? But you were Robin, you even attacked your precious **_**friends**_**" **_'check'__'robin makes a just-as-crappy "I will defeat you" line'_ **"It doesn't matter anyway because today I'm taking you down to china town ….and putting you in jail myself!"** Robin jeered in return. Raven involuntarily shuddered at the corny line their 'serious' leader had just attempted to make work_. 'ch…check'_ Beastboy stuttered back.

Raven shook her head and fell into fighting stance knowing well what was coming next _'battle call'_ **"Titans GO!"** Beastboy smiled as Raven flew toward the villain and before running to join in let one whisper ride the wind to her ears **"check….."**


End file.
